


Author Q & A

by bronzerapper



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hiveswap Roleplay, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Roleplay, M/M, RP, Roleplay, Twitter, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: Read the title silly.





	Author Q & A

Hello, I am BR.   
I am the author of the stories you read and would like for you to ask me questions and comment them here. I will try to answer them as much as I can.    
  
I will also take requests for oneshots, but they must be heavily detailed in a prologue kinda way. Mainly as I do not do requests often.    
My only question to you is:   
How was your day?


End file.
